ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Tomb of the Fangpyre
Tomb of the Fangpyre is a LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu book released in August 2012. Summary While sitting at a campfire with the Ninja, Master Wu decides to tell his students a story of the Serpentine Stone, a stone with the history of the Serpentine engraved into it. According to legend, nature rebelled against the presence of the stone, destroying it with a lightning bolt that scattered the four fragments across Ninjago. Stating the importance of knowing an enemy, Wu tasks the ninja with finding the individual pieces of the Serpentine Stone. On the Blade Cycle, Kai looks for the first fragment atop a mountain where fire and snow turn into each other constantly. Finding an underground entrance, he discovers a chamber with a massive statue of Fangtom inside, only to be attacked by a lone Fangpyre Warrior. Defeating him, Kai discovers the first fragment hidden in one of the statue's mouths, and from the piece learns of how Ninjago was once a peaceful place, before a darkness came in. Jay, meanwhile, searches a jungle, only to be attacked by Fang-Suei and Snappa. However, he's ultimately saved when a stone, seemingly animated by the jungle itself, knocks out Fang-Suei, allowing him to escape. Stumbling across the second fragment, grown into a twisted tree, he's suddenly attacked by the vengeful jungle, alongside Fang-Suei and Snappa once again. Realizing that the stone fragment corrupted part of the jungle, resulting in the good and bad sides warring against each other, Jay manages to remove the Serpentine Stone and escapes. From the fragment, he learns that the darkness transformed an innocent garden snake into the Great Devourer, which began to terrorize Ninjago. Elsewhere, Zane, swimming through the ocean, is attacked by a shark infected with Fangpyre venom. After an arduous battle, he succeeds in defeating the beast and discovers the third fragment, which states that the Great Devourer would go on to create the Serpentine, only for both to eventually be sealed away. Meanwhile, Cole explores the ruins of a city left destroyed by the Skulkin, only to stumble across Lloyd. Lloyd explains that the Fangpyre are desperate to keep others from getting their hands on the Serpentine Stone's fragments, and so, consequently, he himself is motivated to find it himself. Working together, the two evade several Rattle Copters, before digging up the final fragment. Before they can read it, however, Fangtom and the rest of his tribe ambush them, taking them back to the Fangpyre Tomb. Gloating over is success, Fangtom decides to humor his prisoners by reading the final piece of the Serpentine Stone, which reveals that, in its youth, the Great Devourer had bitten a young Garmadon, its venom ultimately being the cause of his evil. According to Fangtom, he plans to use this evidence to barter Garmadon into his service, promising that once he awakens the Great Devourer, it'll undo the affects of its venom and free Garmadon from its corruption. However, the rest of the ninja arrive and free Cole and Lloyd, stealing the final piece of the Serpentine Stone, and escape. Aboard the Destiny's Bounty, Lloyd decides to stick with the ninja, even as Sensei Wu discusses how he never knew about the Great Devourer's influence, leading him to hope there is a chance he can save his brother. Book's Decription Cole and his ninja team discover the secret nest of the evil Fangpyres -- only to find out the shocking secrets of the Serpentine! Continuing the all-new Ninjago 2012 storylines with new villains and heroes Trivia *The cover art is an expanded version of Card 7 - Fang-Suei. An alternate cover depicts Fangtom flying through a background in attack. *The graphic novel has several inconsistencies with the show; Namely, it refers to there being four tribes of the Serpentine, completely excluding the Anacondrai. Additionally, it states that the Great Devourer created the Serpentine, when in reality it was the First Spinjitzu Master, the circumstances of Lloyd joining the ninja are vastly different, and Sensei Wu, up until the events of the novel, never knew about the Devourer's venom corrupting his brother. *The concept of nature acting out and rebelling against an unnatural force would later be expanded upon in the sixth graphic novel, Warriors of Stone. *The Fangpyre Warrior that attacks Kai is most likely not Fangdam, due to it speaking despite Fangdam being mute. **Additionally, its Staff of Control is gray, while Fangdam's was gold. Category:2012 Category:Graphic Novels Category:Non-canon Category:Books